1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for dispensing, mixing and applying coating constituents to form desired types of coatings on relatively large surface areas that characteristically are referred to as "traffic surfaces," typically roadway surfaces such as highways, streets, driveways, parking lots, runways, taxiways, and tarmacs and the like; and, the invention relates to traffic surfaces that are coated by utilization of the methods hereof. One aspect of the present invention relates to a coordinated manner in which power-driven components are utilized in concert with a regulated dispensing of coating constituents to facilitate the application of traffic surface coatings that are characterized by consistently good uniformity.
2. Prior Art
In the present document, the term "traffic surface" is used in a generic sense to refer to a wide class of substantially horizontal surfaces such as highways, streets, driveways, parking lots, runways, taxiways, tarmacs, floors of large garages and industrial buildings, loading dock decks, and the like that need to be coated from time to time to protect, restore and enhance surface integrity.
Because traffic surfaces are exposed to wear and often to the effects of the elements, they are subject to deterioration and periodically require the application of coatings to protect, restore and enhance their integrity, and to thereby extend their useful lives. Some traffic surfaces should be coated when constructed, as by the application of a coating that seals exposed surfaces and thereby protects against water penetration that, in winter, can cause spalding or cracking. Many traffic surfaces require protective and reconditioning coating periodically and/or after the surfaces have been subjected to a certain amount of use.
While the prior art presents many proposals that seek to address needs that are encountered in applying coating constituents to traffic surfaces, a need nonetheless remains for a power operated apparatus that advantageously and efficiently combines a transport carriage, a carriage mounted reservoir for containing coating constituents that are to be dispensed, a center-fed system for regulating the dispensing of coating constituents from the reservoir onto traffic surface portions that are located centrally beneath the carriage, and a carriage mounted power drive system for selectively providing rotary energy to carriage-connected components that include a power driven set of wheels for moving the carriage across a traffic surface, a power driven blending system for maintaining coating constituent homogeneity within the reservoir, and a power driven set of rotary tools that extend in a radial array beneath the carriage for mixing, spreading and applying dispensed coating constituents with consistently good uniformity onto traffic surface portions that are engaged by the rotary tools as the carriage is moved across a traffic surface.